


It's okay baby, you can take it.

by slaughterme



Series: No Fandom- Random Porn [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh feels hated and bored, his only friend being a female school friend. He's always loved Mikey from afar and little did he know, he was about to get more then he could handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay baby, you can take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on an old USB  
> Welcome to the shitty porn I wrote when I was 13

"Josh you there?" Rebecca asked.

Josh let out a loud sigh before placing the phone back to his ear whispering "yeah."

A small laugh came from the black phone before silence fell on them once again, Josh isn't usually this quiet but he has been for the last two days since he was dumped but that wasn't what made him like this, no he was actually questioning his sexuality so he called his lesbian friend for help because she wouldn't laugh or hate him like others would, he can only trust three people with this information, Skye his ex who is bisexual, Chloe who is also bisexual and his lesbian friend Rebecca.

"i just don't find any girls I want to be with, I only dated Skye to convince myself I was straight but I don't know anymore," he admitted with a shaky sight.

Rebecca giggled before asking "so this is why you haven't been at school isn't it?"

A light blush covered his face because she was right but also because he hasn't gone just in case he did something stupid and his crush finds out he likes him. "Yeah, but I don't want him to know I like 'him'" Josh admitted, he still hadn't told her who it is.

"Oh! Does he have kind of long spiky blond hair, about an inch shorter then you, a deep voice and dark brown eyes?" Rebecca asked and you could just tell she was smiling.

"yes," Josh blushed darker knowing she knows who he likes, hell who he liked since year eight.

"is he in year twelve like us but a year older then us making him eighteen?" The seventeen year old scene haired girl asked.

"Yes," he replied looking at his short-ish blond hair covered in sweat because he just got back from one of the many sports he plays through the mirror in his bathroom.

"Does his name start with m?" She continued.

"for gods sake you know who it is so hurry up I have to shower!" Josh laughed.

"hey you called me. You like the most straight guy in the school who always has a girlfriend, in other words Mikey who is surprisingly a virgin." Rebecca smirked.

"holly fuck you're smart, ugh got to go shower time." Josh smirked and hung up after a quick 'bye' was returned.

Sighing Josh slipped his shirt off and ran his fingers along his abbs down to the top of his sport shorts before working the shorts and underwear off of his hips. Josh turned the tap on once under the showerhead, sighing in pleasure as the hot water cleaned him.

'Knock, knock.' 

Josh groaned and turned the tap off, wrapping a towel around his waist before walking to answer the door. When he opened the door he blushed for being half naked but when he looked up and saw Mikey standing at the door with his eyes running up and down Josh's built body he blushed deeper. "ugh want to come in?" Josh stuttered.

Mikey nodded and walked behind Josh as the taller male led him into his room. Josh's room had blue walls with a black carpet and had lots of band posters but mainly linkin park posters which fitted Josh's personality. He sat on the bed while Mikey stood at the door watching him before locking the door when Josh wasn't looking.

"Josh check your facebook." Mikey smirked leaning on the door.

He looked at Mikey weirdly but did it anyway to see Rebecca's recent post. It read "hey guys Josh likes some guy starting with an 'm'" 

"is it me?" Mikey asked after Josh had read it.

Josh looked up at the spiky haired boy wide eyed before looking back to the ground and nodding while his cheeks went crimson. "close your eyes," Mikey commanded.

Josh closed his eyes getting ready to be hit. Kicked, and beaten but instead heared the sound of fabric sliding off skin before falling to the floor. "what are yo-" Josh started but was stopped when something soft was pushed against his lips.

Josh gasped once the object started to work against his own alowing something hot and wet to slide into his mouth and play with his tongue. His eyes flew open to see Mikey right in front of him then it clicked, Mikey was making out with Josh naked. His arms flew up to wrap around Mikey's neck so he could push back harder making the shorter of the two moan. 

Mikey smirked and pulled away for breath and to push Josh onto his back, the spiky haired boy reached for the towel wrapped around the sport loving other pulling it off fast before going back to kissing Josh. Josh gasped when Mikey rubbed his hard on against Josh's stomach and threw his head back moaning making Josh's dick twitch at the sight. 

The smaller male slid down between the taller's legs and slid a finger into Josh who took Mikey by surprise when he pushed the finger in deeper. "Josh are you a virgin?" Mikey asked slipping another finger in.

"y-yes," Josh moaned.

"then why are you so comfortable right now?" Mikey asked confused slipping a third finger in.

"Ugh fingering and that kind of stuff." Mikey nodded.

Taking his fingers out Mikey grabbed lube from the bedside table and coated himself with it moaning at the feeling. "for fuck sake get inside me!" Josh begged.

Mikey smirked and slammed himself inside Josh wincing when the uke cried out, they sat in that position for a minute before the taller pushed back throwing his head back moaning.

Mikey got the point and started to thrust in and out of Josh hitting something that made the uke scream his name, Mikey smirked and started to hammer into that spot hitting it dead on every thrust.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, moans and screams filled the room and hallway. "Mikey! I'm going t-" Josh started before screaming Mikey's name while he came over their chests.

The tightening in Josh's muscles sent Mikey over the edge, Mikey screamed Josh's name as he filled Josh up using the last of his strength to pull out before he fell asleep next to the taller. Josh turned over to look at Mikey while he slapped himself trying to establish if this was a dream or not before Mikey pulled Josh to him so he could wrap his arms around the taller’s waist.


End file.
